Ïûòêà
by XSha
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ îäíîãî ÓïÑà è åãî æåðòâû


Îòêàç: Ãåðîè íå ìîè, âñå ïðèíàäëåæèò Ðîëèíã. Íèêàêîé êîììåð÷åñêîé âûãîäû íå ïîëó÷àþ. Òîëüêî ìîðàëüíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå.  
  
Ìîðàëèñòîâ, âïå÷àòëèòåëüíûõ è äåòåé äî 18 ëåò àâòîð óáåäèòåëüíî ïðîñèò íå ÷èòàòü ýòîò ôèê.   
  
Îñòàëüíûì æå ïðåäëàãàåòñÿ ðàññìîòðåòü âîïðîñ íàñèëèÿ ïîä õóäîæåñòâåííûì óãëîì çðåíèÿ....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Íåáî êðàñíååò, â íàïðÿæåíèè ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü íà ñåáå ñîëíöå, åùå õîòÿ áû íå ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Íî çàïëûâàåò íàáóõøèìè, ðâàíûìè òó÷àìè, è àëûé çðà÷îê çàêàòûâàåòñÿ â çàáûòüå.  
  
Â ãîðîäå, âïèòàâøåì â ñåáÿ âñþ àâãóñòîâñêóþ, ïåñî÷íóþ ïûëü, íàñòóïàåò ïàõó÷èé ëåòíèé âå÷åð, àñôàëüòîâûå ñïèíû óëèö èñòî÷àþò òåïëî. Ñòàðûå ñòåíû, êèðïè÷íûå è êàìåííû,å âçäûõàþò ÷óòü ñâîáîäíåå è óæå íå òðåñêàþòñÿ îò æàðû, òåïåðü îíè òèõî îæèäàþò, êîãäà ñïóñòèòñÿ íî÷ü. Íî ïîêà ãîðîä çàìåð íà òðåâîæíîé ãðàíèöå ìåæäó äâóõ ýïîõ – äíåâíîé è íî÷íîé. Âîçäóõ, ñîâåðøåííî ñèðåíåâûé è ïðîçðà÷íûé, à â óãëàõ ïðÿ÷óòñÿ øóðøàùèå òåíè, ñêîðî îíè âûïîëçóò íà âîëþ è ïîãëîòÿò ñòåêëÿííîå âå÷åðíåå íàñòðîåíèå. Óæå çàæãëèñü ôîíàðè, ïðåäðåêàÿ ñâîèì íåâåðíûì æåëòûì ñâåòîì ñêîðîå îêîí÷àíèå ñóìåðåê.  
  
Ñòåíôîðä ðîàä èçãèáàåòñÿ ãîðáîì, èìåÿ ìíîæåñòâî ïîäâîðîòåí è òàèíñòâåííûõ çàêîóëêîâ, íî, â îáùåì, îíà äîñòàòî÷íî øèðîêà, õîòü è çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ òóïèêîì – óïèðàåòñÿ â ñòàðûå, çàáðîøåííûå äîêè.  
  
  
  
Âäîëü óëèöû, ïî òåïëîìó òðîòóàðó èäåò ÷åëîâåê, èäåò ìåäëåííî, íî íèêîìó íå ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ïðîãóëèâàåòñÿ. Îí äîõîäèò äî î÷åðåäíîé, íè÷åì íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîé ïîäâîðîòíè, è ñâîðà÷èâàåò òóäà. Ïðîéäÿ ÷åðåç äëèííîå ÷ðåâî àðêè, îí âõîäèò â áîëüøîé äâîð, ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí îêðóæåííûé ñåðûìè îøòóêàòóðåííûìè ñòåíàìè, â èñòîðè÷åñêèõ ïîäòåêàõ. Ïî ïåðèìåòðó äâîð îáñàæåí êðèâûìè áîëåçíåííûìè ëèïàìè, äàâíî ïåðåæèâøèìè ñâîé âåê.   
  
×åëîâåê èäåò âäîëü ñòåíû è îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó: îí ñìîòðèò íà åäèíñòâåííîå, îãðîìíîå îêíî íà óðîâíå âòîðîãî ýòàæà. Ñòâîðêè åãî îáëóïèâøåéñÿ ðàìû îòêðûòû, â êîìíàòå ãîðèò ñâåò, çàëèâàÿ ñëèâî÷íûìè ëó÷àìè ïîäîêîííèê. Ñíèçó ìîæíî ðàçãëÿäåòü òîëüêî ïîæåëòåâøèå îò âðåìåíè îáîè, ëåïíóþ ðîçåòêó íà ïîòîëêå, ñî âöåïèâøåéñÿ â íåå íåáîëüøîé ëþñòðîé, è àáñòðàêòíóþ êàðòèíó íà ñòåíå. ×åëîâåê äîëãî ñìîòðèò â îêíî, ñòîÿ ïîä ñòåíîé, çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû ñâîåé äëèííîé ÷åðíîé îäåæäû. Íà ôîíå ýòîé æèâîïèñíîé ðàñòðåñêàâøåéñÿ ñòåíû îí êàæåòñÿ âûðåçàííûì èç áóìàãè.   
  
  
  
Íàêîíåö, îí îòðûâàåòñÿ îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ êîìíàòû çà îêíîì è íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê ïîäúåçäó. Çàéäÿ âíóòðü, ãëîòàåò ñûðîé çàïàõ çàñòîÿâøåãîñÿ âîçäóõà è, âçäîõíóâ, ïðîõîäèò ïî êàôåëþ ê ùåðáàòîé ëåñòíèöå è íà÷èíàåò ìåäëåííî, ñòóïåíüêà çà ñòóïåíüêîé, ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ê èíòåðåñóþùåé åãî êâàðòèðå. Âîò è äâåðü. Áåëåþùàÿ â ïîëóìðàêå ðóêà, íàæèìàåò íà çâîíîê.  
  
  
  
Â êâàðòèðå ñëûøàòñÿ øàðêàþùèå øàãè, ùåëêàåò çàìîê, è äâåðü îòêðûâàåòñÿ, âûïóñòèâ ñíîï ñâåòà íà ëåñòíè÷íóþ êëåòêó. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîèò õóäàÿ æåíùèíà â ðàñòÿíóòîé áåëîé ìàéêå, êîòîðàÿ òàê âåëèêà åé, ÷òî âïîëíå ñõîäèò çà êîðîòêîå ïëàòüå. Îíà âñêèäûâàåò ñâåòëûå ðåñíèöû íà âèçèòåðà, òîò, ñ âûñîòû ñâîåãî ðîñòà, âçèðàåò íà íåå ñòåêëÿííûì, íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.  
  
Ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
Íàêîíåö îíà ïðîèçíîñèò.  
  
- Âñå?.. ß óñòàëà æäàòü è áîÿòüñÿ…. Òåïåðü âñå?  
  
Ìóæ÷èíà çàõîäèò â êâàðòèðó, çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, áåðåò æåíùèíó çà ïëå÷î è ñ ñèëîé ðàçâîðà÷èâàåò åå ëèöîì ê êîìíàòå.  
  
- Äà, - áåññòðàñòíî ïðîèçíîñèò îí, - ÿ íàøåë òåáÿ. Èäè.  
  
  
  
Îíè âõîäÿò â êîìíàòó, è æåíùèíà îáåññèëåíî îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ñòóë, ñòîÿùèé â öåíòðå. Ñèäèò ìîë÷à, ïîêà ãîñòü îáõîäèò êîìíàòó, îñìàòðèâàÿ îáñòàíîâêó. Íàêîíåö, ìóæ÷èíà áåðåò âòîðîé ñòóë è ñàäèòñÿ íàïðîòèâ, íà ðàññòîÿíèå âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè. Îíè ñìîòðÿò äðóã íà äðóãà, è èõ ìîë÷àíèå óæå íàëèâàåòñÿ ñâèíöîâîé òÿæåñòüþ. Ìóæ÷èíà ïåðâûì ïðåðûâàåò òÿãîñòíóþ òèøèíó.  
  
- Òû çíàåøü, çà÷åì ÿ çäåñü. Ìû äîëãî òåáÿ èñêàëè…. È òû çíàëà, ÷òî ìû íàéäåì òåáÿ…. Òåïåðü - ðàññêàçûâàé.  
  
Æåíùèíà ìîðãàåò, è ïàëüöû åå áåëåþò îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, ñ êîòîðûì îíà ñæèìàåò ñâîé ñòóë.  
  
- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî íå ñêàæó. Ìîæåò, òû ñðàçó ïðèêîí÷èøü ìåíÿ è äåëî ñ êîíöîì? Äàâàé ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì?  
  
- Î, íåò, ìèëàÿ, ñíà÷àëà èíôîðìàöèÿ, çàòåì óæ âñå îñòàëüíîå… - óõìûëÿåòñÿ ìóæ÷èíà.  
  
Æåíùèíà îïóñêàåò ãëàçà è ìîòàåò ãîëîâîé.  
  
  
  
- Íó, ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ, - ãîâîðèò îí, ïîäíèìàÿ åå ëèöî çà ïîäáîðîäîê, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñìîòðåòü ñåáå â ãëàçà, - Òû æå æèëà çäåñü óæå äîñòàòî÷íî äàâíî, è êàæäûé äåíü æäàëà êîãî-òî èç íàñ. Ðàçâå òû íå óñòàëà? ß âèæó, ÷òî óñòàëà… - ïðîèçíîñèò îí, ïðîâîäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî ïîêðàñíåâøèì âåêàì æåíùèíû.  
  
Îíà ìîë÷à ñìîòðèò íà íåãî.  
  
- Òû ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ ñêàçàòü, âñå, ÷òî ìíå áóäåò íóæíî ïðè ïîìîùè ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ èçâåñòíûõ ìíå ñîñòàâîâ…. Ýòî áûëî áû ìèëîñåðäíåå ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåáå, îäíàêî, òû æå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ñâîèì ñîïðîòèâëåíèåì òû ïðîâîöèðóåøü ìåíÿ íå èñïîëüçîâàòü çåëüÿ… èëè çàêëèíàíèÿ… à ïîñòóïèòü ñ òîáîé ñîâåðøåííî èíà÷å…. Ïîíèìàåøü, äà? – ìÿãêî ñïðàøèâàåò îí, è íå ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòà ïðîäîëæàåò, - Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû çàäåðæàòüñÿ çäåñü. È åñëè òû âñå-òàêè íå õî÷åøü óïðîñòèòü ïðîöåäóðó, ÿ ðàçîìíóñü, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ…. Âèäèøü ëè, îáû÷íî âñå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ, åùå íå óñïåâ íà÷àòüñÿ. Òàê ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè è ñåé÷àñ, íî, åñëè òû íå ëþáèøü óïðîùàòü, ÷òî æ…. Ìíå ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ íåïëîõîé ñëó÷àé ðàçðÿäèòüñÿ ïîñëå ïîèñêîâ.  
  
  
  
Îí âñòàåò è ïîäõîäèò ê îêíó, ñíèìàÿ ïî ïóòè äîðîæíûé ïëàù, êèäàåò åãî íà îáåäåííûé ñòîë, çàêàòûâàåò ðóêàâà ñâîåé ðóáàøêè. Çàòåì îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ è äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà æåíùèíó, íà åå õóäûå ïëå÷è ïîä áåëûì õëîïêîì ìàéêè, íà âûñòóïàþùèå øåéíûå ïîçâîíêè. Ïîòîì îí ïðèñàæèâàåòñÿ íà ïîäîêîííèê è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê îòêîñó, âäûõàåò ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ ñëàäêèé âå÷åðíèé âîçäóõ.  
  
- ß äàì òåáå åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ïîäóìàé, - ãîâîðèò îí åé.  
  
Îíà ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ê íåìó áëåäíîå ëèöî.  
  
- Ñïàñèáî, - ãîâîðèò îíà, - íî çà ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ íå ïåðåäóìàþ. Åñëè íå ïåðåäóìàëà äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ.  
  
- Çíà÷èò, ïðîñòî ïîñèäèì. Ó òåáÿ åñòü êîôå?  
  
- Åñòü… - îíà âñòàåò è ïðîõîäèò íà êóõíþ, õëîïàþò äâåðöû øêàô÷èêîâ, è îíà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ñ ÷àøêîé è ñòåêëÿííîé áàíêîé, - …òîëüêî ðàñòâîðèìûé…  
  
- Íó ÷òî æ… - ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè îí, - íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé íàïîìíþ òåáå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé ïîëíûé êîìïëåêò âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ ïðîòèâîÿäèé.…  
  
- ß íå áóäó òåáÿ òðàâèòü, åñëè òû îá ýòîì, âåäü òîãäà çàâòðà ïðèäåò äðóãîé.  
  
- Ïðîñòî ñ÷åë âîçìîæíûì íàïîìíèòü, – ìàøåò ðóêîé îí.  
  
  
  
Îí ìîë÷à ïüåò ñâîé êîôå, ñìîòðÿ âî äâîð, õîçÿéêà ñèäèò íà äèâàíå, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè ïëå÷è è óñòàâèâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ìóæ÷èíà âçäûõàåò è ñòàâèò ÷àøêó íà ñòîë, ñòîÿùèé ðÿäîì. Çàòåì òùàòåëüíî çàêðûâàåò îêíî. Îò òèõîãî ôàðôîðîâîãî ñòóêà æåíùèíà âçäðàãèâàåò âñåì òåëîì è ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà âèçèòåðà. Åãî ëèöî ñíîâà óòðàòèëî âñÿêîå ýìîöèîíàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå.  
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîêîí÷èëà ñ ñîáîé? ×åãî òû æäåøü - ÷òî ÿ îòïóùó òåáÿ? – ñïðàøèâàåò îí.  
  
- ß ïîðâàëà ñ ÿçû÷åñòâîì. Óáèòü ñåáÿ – ñòðàøíûé ãðåõ, – øåï÷åò îíà â îòâåò.  
  
- Òû ñëèøêîì äîëãî æèëà çäåñü. Òû íå òàêàÿ, êàê îíè, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òû íàçîâåøü ýòî ÿçû÷åñòâîì… - ìóæ÷èíà óëûáàåòñÿ îäíèìè ãóáàìè.  
  
  
  
Îí ïîäõîäèò ê äèâàíó è îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ. Ñìîòðèò íà ïîäæàâøóþ ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè æåíùèíó, è ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà îáðåòàþò ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ æåñòêîñòü, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà òåìíåþò åùå áîëüøå îò ðàñøèðÿþùèõñÿ çðà÷êîâ. Ñíîâà íàñòóïàåò îáðå÷åííàÿ òèøèíà, çà êîòîðîé ñëåäóåò áðîñîê: ìóæ÷èíà ìîëíèåíîñíî óõâàòûâàåò ñâîþ æåðòâó çà çàïÿñòüå è, èãíîðèðóÿ èñïóãàííûé âîçãëàñ, ñòàñêèâàåò óïèðàþùóþñÿ æåíùèíó ñ äèâàíà íà ïîë.  
  
- Ñêàæ-æ-æè ìíå òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî, è ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì! – òÿæåëî äûøà, ãîâîðèò îí, óñàæèâàÿ åå íà ñòóë.  
  
Â îòâåò îíà òîëüêî ìîðãàåò ðàñøèðåííûìè îò ñòðàõà ãëàçàìè.  
  
- Ýòî òâîé âûáîð, – âçäûõàåò îí.  
  
Îí ðàñïðÿìëÿåòñÿ íàä íåé âî âåñü ñâîé ðîñò, âîçäóõ ðàçðåçàåò ëàäîíü, è ÿðêèé çâóê ïîùå÷èíû âçðûâàåò âèäèìîå ñïîêîéñòâèå êîìíàòû. Óäàð ñèë¸í, è æåíùèíó ñêèäûâàåò ñî ñòóëà, íî, íå äàâ åé ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ìóæ÷èíà õâàòàåò åå çà ðóêó, è ñàæàåò îáðàòíî. Çàòåì îí çàõîäèò ê ñâîåé æåðòâå ñî ñïèíû è ðàñïðàâëÿåò ïëå÷è, ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ãîëîâó, ðàçìèíàÿ øåþ. Íàêëîíÿåòñÿ íàä ñèäÿùåé, êëàäåò ðóêè åé íà øåþ è ïðîèçâîäèò êàêèå-òî ìàíèïóëÿöèè ïàëüöàìè, îò÷åãî òåëî ïîä åãî ðóêàìè âûãèáàåòñÿ äóãîé è âîçäóõ ïðîíçàåò îò÷àÿííûé êðèê. Çâóê åãî íàäóâàåòñÿ âèáðàöèåé íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîé áîëè, ïðåîáðàæàÿñü, ïåðåðàñòàåò â âîé, îòñêàêèâàåò îò ñòåí, ìíîæèòñÿ è çàïîëíÿåò ñîáîé âñå îêðóæàþùåå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, îí çàòèõàåò, ñìåíÿÿñü ñëàáûì ñòîíîì, ìóæ÷èíà ïîâòîðÿåò ñâîè äâèæåíèÿ. Æåíùèíà ñíîâà êðè÷èò, íî òåïåðü çâóê ýòîò èñõîäèò ñëîâíî èç ñàìîé åå ãëóáèíû. Ýòî áîëüøå íå êðèê ÷åëîâåêà, ýòî çàòðàâëåííûé, óæàñàþùèé âèçã æèâîòíîãî, îí îáðûâàåòñÿ íà ñàìîé âûñîêîé íîòå, ñõîäÿ íà íåò áóëüêàþùèì õðèïîì. Òåëî æåíùèíû òåðÿåò ôîðìó, ñïîëçàÿ ñî ñòóëà. Îíà ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.  
  
  
  
Ìóæ÷èíà äîñòàåò èç êàðìàíà íåáîëüøîé ôëàêîí, ìåäëåííî îòêðûâàåò è, íàêëîíèâøèñü, ïîäíîñèò ê åå íîñó. Æåíùèíà îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, è îíè òóò æå âíîâü áåññèëüíî çàêàòûâàþòñÿ, íî îí áüåò åå ïî ùåêàì è ïðèâîäèò â ÷óâñòâî. Ïåðåä åå ðàñïëûâàþùèìñÿ âçîðîì ïðåäñòàåò åãî îêàìåíåâøåå ëèöî, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò íåîòðûâíî è èçó÷àþùå, íî âîò îí âèäèò â åå çðà÷êàõ ïðîáëåñêè ñîçíàíèÿ, è ðîò åãî èçãèáàåòñÿ â äîâîëüíîé óñìåøêå. Îí ïîäíèìàåò åå çà ïëå÷è, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ, è, óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî îíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. Îòïóñêàåò åå ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òî áû çàìàõíóòüñÿ: åãî ðóêà èçÿùíî îïèñûâàåò äóãó, è òåëî åå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ ïîïîëàì ñ ðåçêèì, òîíêèì «àààààõ…». Íî ìóæ÷èíà çàñòàâëÿåò åå âûïðÿìèòüñÿ - è ñíîâà óäàð, è áåç ïåðåðûâà åùå îäèí, è åùå.   
  
Ñëîâíî â äèêîì òàíãî îí ïåðåñòóïàåò âîêðóã íåå, îáõîäèò âîêðóã, äåðæà çà ïëå÷î, è òåì ñàìûì íå äàâàÿ åé ðóõíóòü íà ïîë. Ñ êàêîé-òî óæàñàþùåé ïòè÷üåé ïëàñòèêîé îí íàêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå ðàçáèòîå ëèöî, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü ñêîëüêî åùå îíà ñìîæåò ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ íà ýòîé ñòîðîíå ðàññóäêà è íå âûïàñòü èç ðåàëüíîñòè. Íàêîíåö îòòàëêèâàåò æåíùèíó îò ñåáÿ, åå òåëî ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì âðåçàåòñÿ â ñòåíó è ïàäàåò íà ïàðêåò.  
  
  
  
×åëîâåê îòõîäèò ê ñòîëó, äîñòàåò èç êàðìàíà ïëàùà òåìíî-çåëåíûé, ñ ñåðåáðÿííûì øèòüåì, íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Îí çàäóì÷èâî âûòèðàåò ïëàòêîì ðóêè, ïàëåö çà ïàëüöåì, ñìîòðÿ ñêâîçü ñòåêëî íà ôèîëåòîâûå àâãóñòîâñêèå ñóìåðêè, ñâèñòÿùèå ñòðèæàìè è øóðøàùèå ïûëüíîé ëèñòâîé. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò ìîë÷àëèâîãî îòäûõà îí ñëûøèò ñëàáûé ñòîí è ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà çâóê.   
  
Ëåæàùàÿ íà ïîëó æåíùèíà íà÷èíàåò ìó÷èòåëüíî ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü íà ñïèíó. ×åëîâåê ïîäõîäèò, ñêëîíÿåòñÿ íàä íåé è ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöàìè ïî åå áëåäíîìó ëèöó, ðàçìàçûâàÿ ñòðóéêè êðîâè ïî êîæå.  
  
- Õâàòèò óïîðñòâîâàòü, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ðàçäðàæàòüñÿ… - øåï÷åò îí.  
  
- Ìììì……. – îíà êðèâèò ëèöî, íå â ñèëàõ îòâåòèòü, íî ïî âñåìó ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ïîääàâàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ.  
  
Íå ìåíÿÿ ñâîåé ïîçû, ìóæ÷èíà ïðîèçíîñèò, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ãëàñíûå.  
  
- Òû-û, äðÿ-ÿíü….  
  
  
  
Ýòè ñëîâà – ïîñëåäíåå ñïîêîéíîå äåéñòâèå ìóæ÷èíû. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê çâóê åãî ãîëîñà ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â òèøèíå, åãî ñëîâíî ïîäñòåãèâàåò ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä è îí õâàòàåò ëåæàùóþ æåíùèíó çà ìàéêó, ïîäíèìàåò åå íà íîãè, ïðèñëîíÿÿ ê ñòåíå. Îí ñìîòðèò â åå ïîìóòíåâøèå ãëàçà è øåï÷åò åé â ëèöî, åäâà íå êàñàÿñü åå ãóá ñâîèìè ãóáàìè: «äðÿ-ÿíü». Îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ õðóïêîå òåëî â âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè, ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, êàê áû ïðèìåðèâàÿñü, è ñ ñèëîé îòøâûðèâàåò åå ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíå. Ïîêà òà îñåäàåò íà ïîë, îí ìåäëåííî ïîäõîäèò ê íåé, ðàçìèíàÿ ïàëüöû, ñëîâíî ïåðåáèðàÿ â âîçäóõå íåâèäèìûå êëàâèøè. Ïîäáèðàåò åå òåëî ñ ïîëà è ñíîâà øâûðÿåò îá ñòåíó, äåëàÿ ýòî òàê ëåãêî, êàê áóäòî îíà íè÷åãî íå âåñèò. Òàê ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìóæ÷èíå íå òðåáóåòñÿ ïåðåäûøêà. Åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûâîäèò èç ñåáÿ íåâîçìîæíîñòü êàêèì-ëèáî îáðàçîì çàñòàâèòü æåíùèíó äîáðîâîëüíî ñäàòü èçâåñòíóþ åé èíôîðìàöèþ.  
  
  
  
Îí ïðèñàæèâàåòñÿ íà êîðòî÷êè ðÿäîì ñî ñâîåé æåðòâîé, íåðâíî ñäóâàÿ ñî ñâîåãî âñïîòåâøåãî ëáà ïðèëèïøóþ ïðÿäü ÷åðíûõ äëèííûõ âîëîñ. Ñîáèðàÿ îñòàòêè ñèë, æåíùèíà òÿíåòñÿ ðóêîé ê åãî áðþêàì, öåïëÿåòñÿ çà íèõ ïàëüöàìè è òÿíåò íà ñåáÿ, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî õî÷åò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ íàä åå ëèöîì ñ ìÿãêîé ïîëóóëûáêîé è îíà, ñ óñèëèåì çàñòàâëÿåò ñåáÿ ïðîøåïòàòü íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ. Óëûáêà çàñòûâàåò íà åãî ãóáàõ êàê ìàñêà, ìóæ÷èíà çàæèìàåò, âöåïèâøèåñÿ â åãî øòàíèíó æåíñêèå ïàëüöû, ñâîåé ëàäîíüþ è ñäàâëèâàåò: ñëûøèòñÿ òîøíîòâîðíûé õðóñò, à çà òåì ïðîíçèòåëüíûé êðèê. Ìóæ÷èíà íåòåðïåëèâî ïîäíèìàåò æåíùèíó ñ ïîëà, ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ê ñåáå ñïèíîé è îáíèìàåò ñçàäè åå ðóêîé ïîä ãðóäüþ. Åãî ãóáû îêàçûâàþòñÿ íà óðîâíå åå óõà, îí ÷òî-òî íåñëûøíî øåï÷åò åé â îòâåò, è ðåçêî ñæèìàåò îáúÿòüÿ. Æåíùèíà îòêðûâàåò ðîò â áåççâó÷íîì êðèêå, è èçî ðòà ëüåòñÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè. Ìóæ÷èíà âñêèäûâàåò ñâîå ëèöî ê ñåðîìó ïîòîëêó è øèðîêî ðàçâîäèò ðóêè â ñòîðîíû, äàâàÿ áåñ÷óâñòâåííîìó æåíñêîìó òåëó óïàñòü, è çàìèðàåò òàê íà ìãíîâåíèå.  
  
  
  
Ïîòîì îí ñàäèòñÿ íà äèâàí, îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíêó è óñòàëî çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà, òÿæåëî äûøà è ðàññòåãèâàÿ âîðîò ðóáàøêè.  
  
Çà îêíîì íàêàòûâàåò íî÷ü, ïðèâîäÿ íà õâîñòå ðàñêàòû ãðîìà, êàê îáåùàíèå ïðîõëàäíîé ãðîçû. ×åëîâåê ñìîòðèò êàê âäàëåêå, íàä êðûøàìè äîìîâ èñêðèòñÿ íåáî âñïîëîõàìè ìîëíèé. Ñêîðî ïðîëüåòñÿ äîæäü, ñìûâàÿ äíåâíóþ ïûëü ñ ãîðîäñêèõ óëèö, ïðèçðà÷íî î÷èùàÿ âñå, ÷òî æåëàåò î÷èñòèòüñÿ.   
  
×åëîâåê äîñòàåò èç êàðìàíà ñâîèõ áðþê ÷åðíóþ, ëàêîâóþ ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâëÿåò åå íà ëåæàùóþ íà ïîëó æåíùèíó. Ïðîèçíîñèò íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, è îíà îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, åùå íåñêîëüêî ëåãêèõ äâèæåíèé ïàëî÷êîé, äâîéíîå «èìïåðèî», è åãî æåðòâà íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü, ðàññêàçûâàòü âñå òî, ÷òî òàê îòâàæíî îõðàíÿëà, íàõîäÿñü â ñîçíàíèè. Åå íå÷åòêèé øåïîò ñëèâàåòñÿ ñ øóðøàíèåì, íàêîíåö, ðîäèâøåãîñÿ çà îêíîì äîæäÿ. Âûñëóøàâ åå, ÷åëîâåê óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäûõàåò è ïîäõîäèò áëèæå, äâèæèìûé æåëàíèåì ëèøèòü åå æèçíè, íî îíà ñëàáûì ñòîíîì îñòàíàâëèâàåò åãî, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åùå íå çàêîí÷èëà. ×åëîâåê ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíèìàåò áðîâü, âûðàæàÿ âåæëèâóþ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü. Ïðèáëèæàÿñü, ïðèñëóøèâàåòñÿ ê åëå ðàçëè÷èìûì ñëîâàì.  
  
- È ïîñëåäíåå…. ÷òî…ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü… ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òåáÿ…. – ñ óñèëèåì âûäàâëèâàåò îíà, - Óõîäè… áðîñü ýòî çàíÿòèå… óéäè îò íèõ….èíà÷å êîí÷èøü êàê ÿ….  
  
- Âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî ÿ ïîñëåäóþ òâîåìó ñîâåòó, – óëûáàåòñÿ îí â îòâåò, - ïðîùàé, ìíå æàëü, ÷òî âñå òàê óñëîæíèëîñü.  
  
- … È ìíå… - øåï÷åò îíà.  
  
Îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ê íåé, íàêðûâàåò ëàäîíüþ åå ãëàçà, ïðèñòàâëÿåò ïàëî÷êó ê åå ñåðäöó è ïðîèçíîñèò ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà. Òåëî æåíùèíû ñîòðÿñàåò ñóäîðîãà, è æèçíü îñòàâëÿåò åå.  
  
  
  
À çà îêíîì àâãóñòîâñêóþ íî÷ü ðâåò íà ÷àñòè ãóñòàÿ êàê íåîòâðàòèìîñòü ãðîçà. Ñòðóè âîäû ñìûâàþò òåïëî ñî ñòåí, ïðîíèêàþò âåçäå, çàëèâàÿ êàæäóþ ÷àñòèöó îãðîìíîãî îðãàíèçìà ãîðîäà. Òÿæåëûå êóëàêè ãðîìà áüþò ïî êðûøàì óñíóâøèõ äîìîâ, ñëîâíî ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ î ñêîðîì íàñòóïëåíèè àïîêàëèïñèñà.  
  
×åëîâåê ïîäõîäèò ê çåðêàëó, íàêèäûâàåò íà ïëå÷è ïëàù è ïîïðàâëÿåò ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè ïðîâîäèò ïàëüöàìè ïî ñâîèì òîíêèì ãóáàì, îñòàâëÿÿ íà íèõ àëûé ïðèâêóñ ÷óæîé ñìåðòè. Çàòåì ïåðåäåðãèâàåò ïëå÷àìè, ñëîâíî ñêèäûâàÿ ëèïêèå ñîìíåíèÿ ñîâåñòè, è âûõîäèò èç êîìíàòû.  
  
  
  
Íî÷íîå íåáî ëîæèòñÿ ìîêðûì æèâîòîì ïðÿìî íà òðîòóàð, ïîãëîùàÿ âñå, ÷òî åùå íå óñïåëî óñíóòü. Âäîëü ïîòåìíåâøèõ êèðïè÷íûõ ñòåí, ïðî÷ü èç ãîðîäà èäåò ÷åëîâåê, óíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé ñâîé ñìåðòåëüíûé óëîâ. 


End file.
